thedeadgamesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
The Best Always Goes First
Nice to see you again, Last Time we left Rachel and Lucy being followed by zombies, we also met 5 new faces, Dustin, Gretchen, Shane Lee, Noah and Scarlett. Where we ended the others where all in the jeep, but how did they all get in there? let's see what happened.. Girly screamings can be heard. "What was that?" asked Noah. "I think some people are in danger!" Fastly said Dustin. "Rachel and Lucy!" Yelled Oli. "Who? I don't know any Marshall or Mary." replied Gretchen on a bitchy tone. "RACHEL AND LUCY! I KNOW THEM! WE NEED TO GO SAVE THEM! I don't want them to end up like my little Roxy.." Yelled in anger Oli and then calmed a bit. "Calm down, we'll go save them!" said an scared Shane Lee "Let's go!" said Dustin while running in the direction of the screams. Everyone followed him. Some minutes after, Marcus looked around if no one where here and he then jumped of the tree he was hidden in. He looked Roxane and said "Look how georgous she is when she sleep." on an evil tone. Not so long after, Marcus was slowly following the group when he felt a hand over his shoulder. "Bitch, be ready to die!" He yelled and turned around to saw Dashon. "Calm down bro, it's only me!" said Dashon. "Oh yeah." Marcus felt stupid. "Why are you walking that slowly?" Asked Dashon "Their is a group of people but I don't know if we can trust them or not." briefly replied Marcus. "Well I think I can see that Oliver guy, we should go join them!" replied happily Dashon. "like you want. Just wondering, where is Lucy?" "I've lost her, that is why I was running that fast, did you found Roxane?" "Yes, but it was too late she was already Dead." said Marcus sadly pretending to not know what happened, when he clearly did. "Oh god! It's not your fault man! Come on let's catch the others up." said Dashon before joining the others. "How can he be so dumb? hahaha." Laughed evily Marcus, and then joined the others too. Meanwhile.. Lucy and Rachel where running back to the airport place where they used to be some days ago, the zombies where following them, they weren't running that fast, soon of later, they will die. Lucy stoped. thumb|350px|Lucy asks Rachel if they have a chance to live. "Do you think we are going to die?" asked a scared Lucy. "We won't I promise!" Rachel turned around. "Look! Do you see what I see!" yelled Rachel! "OH MY GOD WE ARE GOING TO BE SAVE!" yelled in joy Lucy. The others, Dashon, Dustin, Gretchen, Shane Lee, Noah, Oliver, Scarlett and Marcus, where all in the huge jeep of Dashon, Marcus was driving it. "Lucy be ready to run faster!" yelled a confident Rachel. The other's arrive in the car, but a big bumping noise can be heard. " GET IN! " Oli yelled. " Hurry before they come, baldy! " Gretchen yelled. Rachel jumps in, and the zombies approach the car with no mercy. "Close the door now!!" yelled Shane Lee Rachel was now save in the jeep along with the others. Marcus started to drive faster. "Phew, what a releaf! We made it Lucy!" said and happy Rachel. She looked next to her, she didn't saw anyone, she looked at the others to then yell in fear "WHERE IS LUCY?!" "Who, What do you mean?" asked Scarlett "Lucy the little girl in purple who was just next to me!" "I'm sorry honey, but when you came, they where only you." said Gretchen "She is right. Lucy got lost in the woods after and earthquake she were with me I'm sure she is Still there." said Dashon nicely "Don't worry I'm sure she is gonna be all okay, and I promise we will find her!" Scarlett said putting her hand on Rachel shoulder. "MARCUS LOOK IN THE JEEP MIRRORS PLEASE!" yelled Rachel in cries Marcus looked into the mirrors only to see an uncouncious Lucy laying on the ground. "She is right! She was here! I think she hit the car while running that's why we heard that noise!" said Marcus "Go back now! Hurry!" Rachel yelled " We can't! She's the zombie's appetizer now! " Gretchen said. Rachel slapped Gretchen Marcus drove back to where they left Lucy, to only discover that she was in pain from being ran over. The zombies then surrounded the little child, and took dismembered all her body parts. Lucy was now a huge pile of members, she was dead. "LUCY!!! " Rachel yelled as she saw what was like a daughter to her be zombie food Marcus changed directions fast and they all left the zombies who where now running after the jeep. "She was right.." Dashon thought thinking of what Sabrina said. He then hit his fist on his seat. " No...No..No..NOOOO! " Rachel cried. " I-I broke my promise! " She screamed. Sabrina then appeared, causing them to stop the car abruptly. " I see you have seen the demise of your smallest one. That is what she get's for mocking me. " Sabrina scoffed. " YOU DID THIS?! " Rachel said. " But of Course. " " I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO FUCKING BURN YOU TO HELL! " Sabrina just laughed. "Who is this pale-ass bitch? " Gretchen said. " I don't know.. but she sure is ugly. " Dustin laughed. Oli told them to stop, for Sabrina was truly powerful. " Well Well Well, What do we have here? Fresh Meat? " Sabrina said. Gretchen glared at the pale young girl. " I'm going to punch you in ya' face! " Gretchen punched Sabrina when she wasn't looking, and that caused her to fall out of the space she was floating in. Oli looked at Sabrina and started to think. " YOU'LL PAY! SASSY BLONDE, PREPARE FOR THE WORST!" " Hey! Don't yell at her! " Scarlett said. " Yeah, It's you who are messing with us! We didn't do anything to you! " " YES, YOU ALL WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME! " " I hope she doesn't get her panties in a twist.. jeez. " Gretchen said. but Gretchen shouldn't have said that for something bad was about to happen. " No one should die.. " Scarlett said. " Yeah, plus I would always want to be with you, Scar, hand in hand. " Dustin said, smiling. They then cuddled, and fell asleep while Marcus drove down the path. Oli arrived to a abandoned highschool. " What is this place? " Scarlett asked. " Looks like a school.. " Shane Lee said. " You would know that.. geek " Gretchen snapped. " You probably don't even know how to spell geek.. " Shane Lee said quietly. Gretchen rolled her eyes and got out the car with the others. " You comin'? " Scarlett asked Rachel. Rachel shook her head. " I want to be left here.. alone.. " Rachel said. " Whatever. " Gretchen said. They all walked into the school. " Hey wait.. I remember this place.. " Oli said. " Me too.." Shane Lee said. " This is Manford High School, yes? " Dustin said. " Looks like it.. " Gretchen said. Catégorie:Season 2 Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:The Dead Games